Physical exercise often involves modifying a multi-phased biorhythmic activity, such as breathing. In a number of cardiovascular diseases, including congestive heart failure (CHF), and pulmonary diseases, including chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), breathing patterns display irregularities. These irregularities are known markers for disease-related mortality and morbidity. Typical irregularities include Cheyne-Stokes breathing (recurrent episodes of central apnea alternating with hyperpnea), amplitude-modulated breathing (periodic breathing) at a rate of about one modulation per minute, repeated sighs, and breathing at random amplitudes and periods. A reduction in breathing pattern irregularity indicates an improvement in health. The impairment of cardiovascular reflexes, which control blood pressure and volume in an attempt to minimize fluctuations in blood supply to organs (homeostasis), is also clinically significance in cardiovascular and psychosomatic diseases.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,281, 5,800,337, and 6,099,037 to Gavish, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods and devices for modifying biorhythmic activity by measuring one or more variables of a user. The patents describe the generation of a stimulus, which is provided to the user, so as to change the biorhythmic activity of the user in a way that is related in a predetermined way to the monitored biorhythmic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,328 to Gavish, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a stress-detecting device for monitoring respiration, and, in particular, a method for detecting and monitoring circumferential changes in the chest or abdomen of a user resulting from breathing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,574 to Gavish, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for non-invasively monitoring properties of living tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,037 to Gavish, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for modification of rhythmic body activity of a user by monitoring biorhythmic activity of the user, and providing the user with a stimulus pattern that resembles but differs from the monitored biorhythmic activity in a way that when followed voluntarily by the user drives a change in the biorhythmic activity.
PCT Publication WO 01/02049 to Gavish et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for facilitating improving health of a user, including a first sensor, adapted to measure a first physiological variable, which is indicative of a voluntary action of the user, a second sensor, adapted to measure a second physiological variable, which is not entirely under the direct voluntary control of the user, and circuitry, adapted to receive respective first and second sensor signals from the first and second sensors, and responsive thereto, to generate an output signal which directs the user to modify a parameter of the voluntary action. The '049 publication also describes an interventive-diagnostic system comprising a local computing device at a local site, which applies an intervention to a user at the site and receives, from one or more sensors attached to the user, one or more input signals indicative of a physiological condition of the user. One embodiment described includes monitoring breathing movements using one sensor, and guiding the user to modify a breathing pattern in an attempt to optimize blood oxygenation, as measured by a second sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,626 to Schweizer, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a biofeedback chamber for applying audible, visual electrical or tactile stimuli to a subject according to a rhythmic pattern. The subject's reactions are measured, analyzed and used to control the stimuli.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,571 to Brown, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for treating a medical condition in a patient comprising choosing a psychological strategy for treating the medical condition, and then encoding electronic instructions for an interactive video game. The game implements the psychological strategy, and loads the electronic instructions into a microprocessor-based unit equipped with a display for displaying the video game. The game contains scoring instructions to quantitatively analyze the medical condition of the patient, counseling instructions, and self-care instructions. The video game can be used in conjunction with a physiological variable measuring device connected to the microprocessor-based unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,994 to Bro, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an automated and interactive positive motivation system that allows a physician, counselor or trainer to produce and send a series of motivational messages and/or questions to a client to change or reinforce a specific behavioral problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,282 to Clynes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,078 to Chadabe, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques for causing a computer to compose music.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,067 to Knispel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for translating a subject's electroencephalogram into music, so as to induce and control various psychological and physiological states of the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,538 to Yagi, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an abdominal respiration training system. The state of the abdominal respiration of a person is measured by a sensor attached to the abdominal region, and the detected breath pattern is compared with an ideal breath pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,179 to Lichter et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a real-time biological data processing PC card, adapted to input and process biological data from one or more biological data sensors, and to be interchangeable with other real-time biological data processing PC cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,065 to DeVito, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for measuring and performing real-time fast fourier transform (FFT) analysis of bioelectrical signals such as electroencephalogram (EEG) and electromyography (EMG) signals for the control of systems. Passive and active interaction with various electronic media such as video games, movies, music, virtual reality, and computer animations is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,908 to Hoke, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a gaming device having a metronome system. The metronome system includes a CPU which reads game state data on ticks determined by a check-back rate. The CPU causes sound file changes to occur any time any tick occurs, thereby enabling a plurality of sound recordings to be interfaced on-beat or otherwise. The invention is described as providing gaming devices with enhanced sound and music capabilities, adding to a gaming device player's enjoyment and entertainment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,048 to Ruf, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a metronome unit that comprises an electronic metronome, and a keyboard associated with the entry of a musical signature including the number of beats per measure. The unit also comprises timing means to generate an electronic version of the musical signature, a memory for storing information relating to the musical signature, and an electronic controller. The controller stores information representative of the musical signature entered by way of the keyboard, converts the signal generated by the timing means into a visual representation of the musical signature suitable for viewing on the display, and updates the display in accordance with a beats-per-measure aspect of the musical signature so that a user may be visually informed as to the correct beat of the measure. The keyboard may also include a tempo key and a set of numerical keys facilitating the entry of a desired tempo, and one or more tempo preset keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,825 to Myers et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus comprising headphones combined with an electronic metronome. The headphones comprise two earcups, a first set of transducers housed within each earcup which receive and reproduce electronic audio signals from an exterior source, an electronically actuated metronome circuit used as a tempo device housed within the earcups, a second set of transducers housed within each earcup to produce the audio signals originating from the metronome circuit, and a tempo control switch for increasing and decreasing the time beats originating from the metronome circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,764 to Rosen, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an electronic metronome device producing precisely timed and tuned rhythms and pitches that are pre-programmed to correspond to specific scales or modes, arpeggios, chords, and etudes. A combination of microprocessor and user interface stores these musical exercises and retrieves them from an electronic memory, inputs them to a signal processor for amplification and modification, and outputs them to speakers, optical displays, or audio outputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,089 to Marrash, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an electronically-programmable metronome having a footswitch for allowing a user to adjust the tempo over a continuous range without taking hands off an instrument or interrupting playing. The metronome unit includes a display for menu selection, prompts, and visual cues for adjustment of the tempo and selection of types of clicks in a beat pattern. The microcontroller for the metronome unit can be programmed with any combination of time signatures, rhythms, or patterns with desired cues or accents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,188 to Wayne, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes pacing goggles that include a pacing device that conveys a rhythmic or periodic visual signal to a swimmer. The intermittent signal provides a metronome-like reference for use in pacing the swimmer's strokes. The frequency of the intermittent signal can be adjusted to correspond with the swimmer's preferred pace.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,379 to Pendergast et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a training system and method used to improve the biomechanics, distance per stroke, and aerobic metabolism of a swimmer. The system employs a computer interface which allows a coach or a swimmer to input a particular training strategy using pace lights and a timing system or, alternatively, using the system's internal training program. The system provides a generator to collect data from a swimmer. The system includes: (a) swim goggles with LEDs to communicate with the swimmer via a flashing signal or the like what part of the swim stroke the swimmer should be in, thereby assisting the swimmer in achieving a particular stroke frequency, and (b) an arrangement of a plurality of computer controlled pace light strips to assist the swimmer in obtaining proper swimming speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,890 to Miley, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a programmable pacing device for helping a user to achieve a desired pace or tempo. The device is capable of emitting a plurality of different audible signals, each signal conveying selected pacing information to the user. The device is described as being usable by athletes to help in training or race pacing, or in the medical field for applications such as a walking pace device to assist in a proactive medical regime for example, as treatment for Parkinson's disease, or for other physiological therapy-based activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,686 to Ishikawa, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an electronic metronome comprising circuitry for setting a desired tempo, a circuit for generating a tempo signal corresponding in time to the desired tempo, circuitry for setting a desired time period, and a circuit for generating a time-up signal corresponding in time to the end of the desired time period. A sound generator receives the tempo signal and the time-up signal for generating a tempo sound for each tempo signal and a time-up sound for the time-up signal. A control circuit terminates the generation of the tempo sounds after the generation of the time-up sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,593 to Rothbart, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a microprocessor-controlled metronome in which the type (strong or weak), pattern (order and number of strong and weak), and frequency of beats are determined by data stored in a memory manually programmable by means of a keyboard or the like and capable of storing information to produce metronome beats of different types, patterns and relative frequencies combined in various sequences to produce metronome passages consisting of one or more of those sequences, the memory being capable of storing a plurality of such passages and to produce beats corresponding thereto on command.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,143 to Romney et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a pulsed-tone timing method. Pulsed audible guide tones are activated at an initial pulsing rate. The pulsing rate is manipulated so as to repeatably (i) increase the pulsing rate over a time span to an intermediate pulsing rate and (ii) abruptly drop the pulsing rate to a decreased rate between the intermediate pulsing rate and a previous rate, until a predetermined final pulsing rate is reached. The pulsing rate can be manipulated such that each subsequent intermediate pulsing rate pulses at a faster rate than previous intermediate pulsing rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,135 to Schreiber, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for assisting an individual participating in a focused breathing session consisting of at least one respiration cycle. The device produces a first sensory cue which corresponds to the exhalation phase of the respiratory cycle and a second sensory cue which corresponds to the inhalation phase of the respiratory cycle. The first and second sensory cues are repeatedly produced by the device at a specific rate over the duration of the focused breathing session as selected by the individual or in accordance with a predetermined program. In one embodiment of the device, the sensory cues are visually produced by a light projecting sphere. In another embodiment, the sensory cues are audible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,585 to Fresquez et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for providing perceptible cueing signals to an expectant mother to which she may synchronize her breathing for the purpose of easing delivery, including an oscillator of selectable frequency and duty cycle which drives physiologically perceptible transducers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,443 to Senghaas et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an electronic metronome for training musical students in various rhythm patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,483 to Luzzatto, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a programmable electronic metronome, capable of registering all meter and speed characteristics of any musical work and of producing, when the musical work is to be performed, substantially sharp, perceivable, e.g., acoustic, signals representing such characteristics in the appropriate succession.
The following US patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
D449,236D315,5184,090,3556,201,769 4,982,6424,070,9446,179,723 4,759,2534,018,131D430,810D295,7284,014,167D430,0454,649,7944,012,9016,015,948 4,629,3313,996,833D389,0804,612,8413,945,292D388,3404,602,5513,942,404D378,8994,462,2976,407,3245,586,088 4,442,7525,959,230D368,9494,380,1855,453,567D360,1444,354,4125,195,061D360,l434,333,1724,366,7415,417,137 4,237,5494,321,853D351,8004,218,8744,213,093D343,1864,204,4004,173,1685,214,228 4,193,2574,163,409D323,469D253,3994,082,029D319,791D249,9363,991,648
The following articles, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
Cooke et al., “Controlled breathing protocols probe human autonomic cardiovascular rhythms,” American Journal of Physiology 274:H709-H718 (1998)
Pitzalis et al., “Effect of respiratory rate on the relationship between RR interval and systolic blood pressure fluctuations: a frequency-dependent phenomenon,” Cardiovascular Research 38:332-339 (1998)
Bernardi et al., “Effect of breathing rate on oxygen saturation and exercise performance in chronic heart failure,” The Lancet 351:1308-1311 (1998)
Mortara et al., “Abnormal awake respiratory patterns are common in chronic heart failure and may prevent evaluation of autonomic tone by measures of heart rate variability,” Circulation 96:246-252 (1997)
La Rovere et al., “Baroreflex sensitivity and heart-rate variability in prediction of total cardiac mortality after myocardial infarction,” The Lancet 351:478484 (1998)
Gimondo et al., “A new method for evaluating small intestinal motility using duplex Doppler sonography,” AJR American Journal of Roentgenology 168(1):187-192 (1997)